Litost
by qunnyv19
Summary: [Mengapa kau kabur?] Setelah sekian lama, yang bisa Daiki lakukan adalah terus berlari, dan berlari, dan berlari. — AomineMomoi
**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.
 **Characters:** Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Sebenarnya tiga _genre_ : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Seringkali ia bertanya-tanya ketika melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan; apakah mereka hidupnya senang, seperti saat mereka tertawa-tawa dengan orang yang ada di samping mereka? Apakah hidup mereka membosankan, seperti yang mereka perlihatkan saat berjalan dengan wajah datar dan letih? Apakah mereka juga, sama sepertinya, bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan yang lainnya, di saat ia tak bisa merasakan kehidupan itu sendiri? Tubuhnya kaku, kakinya tak bisa bergerak, namun matanya bergerak-gerak liar.

Itu, ia bergumam, adalah salah satu pemikiran yang tak pernah melintas di pikirannya sebelumnya.

Pada akhirnya ia bisa memutar tumitnya dan berbalik, kedua tangan berada di dalam saku jaket. Embusan napasnya terlihat dari uap-uap yang keluar dari bibir. Sesekali ia tergoda untuk merogoh saku celana hanya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan dari Satsuki di sana (walaupun jelas itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, dan memancing tawa getir). Tapi dia tidak mengambilnya. Tidak ketika dia melihat sepasang kekasih yang merapatkan diri untuk menghangatkan masing-masing tubuh, tidak ketika dia melihat kakak-beradik yang saling berteriak dan menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa-tawa dengan riang, tidak ketika tangannya gatal sekali ingin mengecek ponsel satu kali saja.

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Kakinya melangkah tanpa ia perintah, bergerak begitu saja, menuju rumah yang sudah sangat ia kenal dari kecil. Ia menatap begitu lama sampai akhirnya bergerak pergi.

Keluarga Momoi Satsuki sudah menolaknya.

Ia tidak heran.

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Litost .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali ia mendengar kabar itu, ia sedang berbaring di sofa, tangannya memegang _remote_ tv untuk mengatur-atur siaran yang semuanya terlihat membosankan. Ia menguap sampai air mata mengalir lewat sudut mata. Ryouta berkata bahwa sebentar lagi masakan akan tiba, dan Tetsuya yang ikut membantu meminta Daiki untuk membantu membawakan makanan, yang diabaikan Daiki begitu mudahnya. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Dengan gerakan malas, Daiki membuka ponsel dan membaca pesan yang tertera.

 **From: Satsuki**  
 _Dai-chan ... bisa kita bicara?_

Daiki, yang tidak melihat urgensi dari empat kata yang dikirimkan Satsuki, hanya menjawab dengan singkat, _bicara saja_.

Tak lama kemudian Satsuki menelepon. Ryouta berteriak dari dapur. Daiki memilih untuk menjawab telepon Satsuki karena dia malas untuk membantu mereka berdua, lagi pula ia sebagai tamu, kenapa dia yang disuruh-suruh?

"Halo?" Suara seraknya mengawali pembicaraan. Hanya ada helaan napas yang terdengar dari seberang sana. Daiki mengernyit. "Satsuki?"

Isakan tangis. Kalau Satsuki ingin bercerita tentang pemuda yang menjadi incarannya atau apa, dia menyesal telah mengangkat telepon dan lebih baik ia membantu Ryouta dan Tetsuya untuk membawakan makanan.

" _Dai-chan ..."_

"Apa?"

" _Aku hamil ..."_

Begitu ajaib dua kata itu bisa membuat Daiki bangkit dari posisi malasnya, tubuhnya mendadak lebih siaga dan ia yakin ia tak salah dengar ketika Satsuki mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kali. Frasa itu menggema di kepalanya, _aku hamil, aku hamil, aku hamil_ , dan di tengah-tengah keheningan yang memekakkan telinganya, ia berhasil berucap, dengan tololnya, "Kau yakin?"

" _Ya ..."_ Daiki merasa tubuhnya menjerit panik, perutnya terpelintir oleh sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa, dan pekikan-pekikan Ryouta jelas tak membantu. _"Dai-chan, aku tidak pernah berhubungan intim selain denganmu."_

Itu adalah ledakan kedua. Daiki tak menjawab, namun ponselnya bergetar, yang baru ia sadari bukan ponselnya melainkan tangannya yang bergetar, dan ia menyambar mantel yang tergantung di dekat pintu, berteriak kepada Ryouta dan Tetsuya bahwa ia ada urusan mendadak—" _Aominecchi payah kan kita baru mau makan!"_ —lalu ia membanting pintu saat ia keluar.

" _Dai-chan?"_ Masih terdengar suara Satsuki saat ia menempelkan ponsel di telinga.

"Tidak mungkin."

" _Positif, Dai-chan. Aku tidak berbohong!"_ Tangisan terdengar lagi. Daiki merasa kepalanya ingin pecah, dan ia mematikan sambungan lalu mematikan ponselnya juga, memasukkannya ke dalam saku, dan ia pergi, dari jalan cepat menjadi berlari, dan ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus berlari.

Sampai di apartemennya sendiri, Daiki membanting mantelnya ke lantai. Ponselnya ia lempar ke atas sofa. Ia memejamkan mata. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus pergi. Dia masih berusia sembilan belas tahun, dia tidak mau menikah, dia tidak mau punya anak. Dia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya merosot di dekat pintu, dan ia mulai memikirkan cara apa pun yang terlintas.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, setelah tadi ia pergi dari apartemen Tetsuya dan matahari masih di atas kepala dan sekarang matahari sudah berada di kaki langit, ia memberanikan diri untuk menyalakan ponsel. Puluhan panggilan tak terjawab. Ia menelepon Satsuki yang diangkat dengan cepat.

"Satsuki, gugurkan."

" _Orangtuaku sudah mengetahuinya."_

Tangan Daiki terkepal. Satu kata meluncur keluar lewat desisan. "Kenapa?"

" _Karena perutku mulai membesar, Dai-chan."_

Daiki menatap ponsel, begitu benci ia dengan ponsel itu sama seperti ia membenci basket beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan ia ingin menyalahkan ponsel itu, memakinya, namun tidak bisa.

Ia berusaha mengatur napas dan detak jantung yang tak terkendali. Tidak bisa. Isi kepalanya kusut. Ia ingin muntah.

" _Orangtuaku juga sudah memberitahu keluargamu ... ayahku ingin kau menikahiku secepatnya."_

Banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya, _mengapa Satsuki baru memberitahunya sekarang? Sudah berapa bulan? Mengapa keluarga Satsuki harus memberitahu orangtuanya? Kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang? Kenapa ia begitu pengecut dan penakut? Kenapa ia harus melakukannya dengan Satsuki? Kenapa Satsuki tidak menolaknya?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa?_

Daiki meremas ponsel itu dan berharap tangannya yang retak, bukan ponselnya.

Kemudian ia kembali mematikan sambungan dan melihat di antara puluhan panggilan tak terjawab itu, terdapat panggilan dari keluarganya sendiri.

Daiki bangkit berdiri dan mulai menyediakan tas besar, melemparkan beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan yang akan ia butuhkan untuk perjalanan panjang nanti, dan Daiki membanting ponselnya sebagai tindakan klimaks.

Ia berlari, dan berlari, dan terus berlari.

.

Daiki ingat, di sudut-sudut kepalanya, bahwa ia melakukannya dengan Satsuki dua kali. Sekali saat mereka berdua berusia enam belas tahun, ketika ia mabuk, dan Satsuki juga demikian, mereka melakukannya tanpa kesadaran. Keesokan harinya tidak ada komentar, dan mereka berdua berpura-pura lupa dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

Kedua kalinya saat Satsuki berada di apartemennya, dan Satsuki berkata _aku mencintaimu_ lebih keras dan lebih nyata dibanding dugaan Daiki, dan Daiki menciumnya, dan mereka melakukannya lagi dengan kesadaran penuh.

Daiki tak pernah membalas ucapan Satsuki.

Begitu banyak hal yang bisa ia katakan atau ia ucapkan saat itu. Tapi ia melakukan hal yang paling _salah_. (Walaupun ia terlalu naif, ia tidak tahu mana yang benar mana yang salah, dia hanya ingin melakukan hal yang ia inginkan).

Daiki tak pernah menangis sebelumnya.

Dia juga tak menangis kali ini.

.

Ia pergi ke banyak tempat. Ia menghindari keluarganya, Satsuki, keluarga Momoi, Satsuki, teman-temannya, Satsuki, Satsuki, Satsuki. Empat bulan, lima bulan, sepuluh bulan berlalu tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berhasil menemukan dan mengganggunya. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya wujud sang bayi; apakah laki-laki atau perempuan, bagaimana sosoknya, apakah seperti _mereka berdua_ atau tidak.

Ia bekerja menjadi banyak hal. Ia bekerja apa saja yang ia bisa. Ia menempuh pendidikan seperlunya. Orangtuanya tidak lagi memberikan uang dan Daiki berusaha keras selama bertahun-tahun, dan pada akhirnya, entah ironi macam apa, dia menjadi polisi. Polisi macam apa dia, yang bahkan bertanggungjawab atas keluarga sendiri saja tidak bisa? Bagaimana dia mau menjaga keadilan kalau dia sendiri hanya berlari dari kenyataan, meninggalkan semua tanggungan itu pada Satsuki?

Ia masih bermain dengan wanita, ya, tapi ia memakai kondom, dan itu hanya sekadar main-main. Ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia bersama Satsuki, dan seringkali saat ia sudah berada di kamar malam-malam, ia akan membayangkan wajah Satsuki, mengkhayalkan bagaimana saat Satsuki melahirkan dan bagaimana harusnya ia berada di sana, menggenggam tangan Satsuki, menyemangatinya, mendukungnya.

Setelah sudah punya cukup uang—dan cukup keberanian—Daiki mendatangi kediaman keluarga Momoi, untuk memastikan bahwa itu masih rumah mereka, dan ia punya rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Daiki menyelipkan lembaran uang yang ia yakin cukup untuk kebutuhan seorang anak selama dua bulan ke dalam plastik, kemudian menulis dengan tulisan acak-acakkan, _untuk anak_ , tanpa tambahan –ku, –mu, apalagi kita; karena ia tak yakin apakah ia harus tetap menganggap anak itu anaknya, atau akan tetap hanya memberikan tanggung jawab itu pada Satsuki, atau menganggap anak itu milik mereka berdua karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah kabur, kabur, kabur.

Ia mengirim itu lewat pos tanpa alamat pengirim. Beberapa hari setelahnya dia merasa aneh, merasa canggung, merasa bodoh, namun selewat beberapa minggu, beberapa bulan, tak ada tanggapan dari siapa pun. Terkadang dia mengecek ponselnya, berharap Satsuki entah dari mana akan mendapatkan nomor ponselnya yang baru dan mengajak bertemu lalu mereka akan rekreasi bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Tidak pernah.

Daiki pernah lewat lagi ke rumah kediaman Momoi, berharap suatu saat ia bisa melirik saja wujud kecil darinya, entah perempuan atau laki-laki, atau bahkan Satsuki itu sendiri yang jauh di dalam hatinya yang ia rindukan, tapi ia tak pernah melihat mereka. Ia hanya melihat kedua orangtua Satsuki yang menua. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Satsuki sudah pindah rumah? Bagaimana dengan pos yang ia kirimkan waktu itu?

Ia tak tahu jawabannya. Tak tahu.

.

Suatu siang pada hari Sabtu ia bertemu dengan sosok berambut biru muda, yang tingginya di bawah dagunya, dan dia sudah bersiap untuk memutar balik ketika Tetsuya memanggil namanya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan, pura-pura tidak mendengar, namun Tetsuya lebih cepat.

"Tetsu," pada akhirnya ia menyapa. Tetsuya tersenyum dan menanyakan kabar, kemudian mereka makan siang bersama di suatu tempat. Awalnya basa-basi, mengingat-ingat memori masa lalu, sampai akhirnya Tetsuya sampai ke topik lain.

"Kukira kau datang ke pernikahan Momoi-san, tapi ternyata tidak, padahal banyak yang mencari-carimu di sana." Daiki merasa degup jantungnya berhenti sebentar, kemudian Tetsuya melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau pergi, Aomine-kun?"

Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa _aku_ pergi?

Daiki tidak menjawab. Lidahnya terasa pahit, siapa yang Satsuki nikahi? Bagaimana dengan anaknya? Siapa yang bertanggungjawab? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya?

"Sudah berapa lama?" Daiki bertanya, berusaha untuk tampak kasual seraya menyeruput air minumnya. Wajahnya tak tampak karena ia menutupi dengan tangan.

"Setelah anak pertamanya lahir," Tetsuya menjawab dengan tenang. "Sekarang ... sudah sekitar delapan tahun. Aomine-kun sudah lama tidak ada kabar. Aku boleh meminta nomor teleponmu?"

Enggan, namun ia memberikannya juga.

"Aomine-kun sekarang tinggal di mana?"

Daiki tidak memberikan alamat yang jelas, hanya samar-samar. Namun Tetsuya memaksa dan lagi-lagi Daiki memberikannya. Entah darimana Tetsuya mendapatkan ilmu merajuk yang begitu hebat sampai Daiki menyerahkan kontak pentingnya kepada Tetsuya.

Beberapa hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Tetsuya, Daiki mendapatkan paket. Di dalamnya ia mendapati satu album foto. Ia membukanya. Dari foto seorang bayi anak laki-laki sampai ia bertumbuh, berkembang, rambutnya biru dan matanya tajam, sama seperti dirinya. Kemudian ada juga foto ketika si bocah memainkan bola basket di tangan. Daiki sempat meragukan keorisinilan foto ini; apakah ini foto anak _nya_ atau foto saat dirinya kecil?

Tak ada pesan.

Tak ada nama.

Ia yakin Satsuki yang mengirimkannya. Ia yakin Tetsuya yang memberitahu Satsuki, dan entah bagaimana, Tetsuya mengetahui seluruh ceritanya dari Satsuki.

Berbeda dengan pos yang ia kirim dengan begitu rahasia, Satsuki menyertakan alamat pengirim, walaupun tanpa nama. Meskipun Satsuki sudah menikah, Daiki tetap ingin berusaha menebus kesalahannya—ia kembali mengirimkan uang, dengan keterangan singkat _untuk anak_ , yang selalu tanpa balasan.

"Halo, Aomine-kun." Suatu hari Tetsuya menelepon nomor barunya, yang hanya diketahui beberapa kenalan setelah hidupnya yang baru (setelah perginya ia dari kehidupan lama). "Bisa bertemu sebentar?"

Kepengecutannya itu datang lagi.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Tetsu." Ia berbohong dengan begitu lancar. Ia sedang libur dan ia punya banyak waktu luang.

"Sebentar saja, Aomine-kun. Atau kita bisa menentukan jadwal saat kau tak sibuk?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Kalau aku yang datang ke tempatmu, bisa kan?"

"Aku—"

Terdengar bel berbunyi di pintu apartemennya. Daiki mengutuk. Ia menarik napas dan membuka pintu dengan cepat, dan ia melihat sosok Momoi Satsuki di sana. Entah nama keluarganya sekarang apa, Daiki tetap menganggapnya Momoi Satsuki. Dengan tinggi yang sama terakhir kali mereka bertemu (apa? Delapan tahun yang lalu? Sembilan?), rambut merah muda yang disanggul sederhana, namun tubuhnya tetap proporsional dan Daiki tak bisa mengelak bahwa Satsuki selalu cantik, selalu menawan, selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang, Aomine-kun." Tidak ada Dai-chan. Tidak lagi. "Aku ingin menyerahkan ini." Satsuki mengeluarkan amplop berwarna cokelat tua yang begitu tebal dan menyodorkannya ke arah Daiki. Perlahan Daiki menerimanya, mengintip ke dalam, sadar bahwa itu adalah uang yang selama ini ia kirimkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya," ia melanjutkan, bahkan sebelum Daiki sempat mengatakan apa pun untuk membalas Satsuki. "Aku sudah punya keluarga sekarang, Aomine-kun, dan _kami_ mampu untuk mengurus _nya_." Satsuki menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya aneh, seperti tercekik, seperti ingin menangis, seperti ingin marah, namun tak ada yang begitu tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Satsuki mundur selangkah, dan Daiki bisa melihat wajah Satsuki yang memerah, entah karena malu, atau marah, atau ingin menangis karena matanya juga memerah. "Terima kasih karena sudah berusaha untuk ingin bertanggung jawab, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Satsuki." Ia ingin berkata, maafkan aku, _maafkan aku_ , tapi ia tidak bisa, dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Satsuki menangis tanpa suara. "Satsuki, masuk ke dalam, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Aku tidak bisa," Satsuki menukas, kemudian menggeleng, kemudian mengangguk, dan Daiki tidak mengerti. "Kau sudah menerima album fotonya?"

"Siapa namanya?"

Satsuki diam. Kedua tangannya yang mungil mengepal di kedua sisi tubuh. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Daiki kini paham. Satsuki tak mau Daiki mencampuri hidupnya lagi, dan ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk memberitahu siapa anaknya.

Banyak hal yang ingin Daiki bicarakan, tentu, tapi Satsuki tidak berniat untuk masuk ke dalam, tidak berminat untuk berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Daiki.

Daiki ingin lari, tapi bukan kabur lagi, melainkan ingin merengkuhnya, memeluk, mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, bahwa semua ini salahnya, bahwa selama delapan tahun ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Satsuki.

Dia tidak mengatakan semua itu. Dia juga membiarkan Satsuki pergi dengan air mata yang menetes ketika ia berlari.

.

"Momoi-san sudah melahirkan anak kedua," merupakan perkataan Tetsuya ketika frekuensi pertemuan semakin bertambah, dan semakin banyak informasi dari teman-teman lama yang ia terima (Ryouta semakin sering ke luar negeri, Atsushi menjadi _chef_ , Shintarou sudah menikah dan Seijuurou menyusul tiga bulan kemudian, dan Tetsuya sendiri sudah menikah). "Aomine-kun tak ingin menikah?"

Jelas tidak, karena dari dulu, dulu sekali hingga sekarang, ia selalu membayangkan bahwa istrinya adalah Satsuki. Kenyataan lebih pahit dan lebih kejam. Ia menggeleng. (Namun ia suka dengan fakta bahwa meskipun Satsuki sudah menikah, Tetsuya masih memanggilnya dengan _Momoi-san_ ).

"Benar-benar tak ada keinginan untuk menikah?" Nadanya datar, namun bola matanya membesar. Daiki hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah ini masalah yang tidak penting.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Di saat-saat seperti ini Daiki selalu ingin bertanya, siapa suami Satsuki, apakah mereka bahagia, apakah _dia_ bahagia, apakah mereka tinggal dengan nyaman, apakah _dia sendiri_ bahagia? Dia bisa saja menikah dengan Satsuki bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi dia memilih pergi.

Dia selalu berpikir bahwa dia terlalu muda saat itu. Masih banyak hal yang bisa ia capai.

Dan ia meninggalkan Satsuki.

Ketika pembicaraan seringkali semakin berat dan ia sering merasa bahwa Tetsuya secara tidak sengaja menyudutkannya, "Mengapa saat itu Aomine-kun pergi?", "Apakah Aomine-kun tidak tahu Momoi-san menangis dan tidak keluar kamar selama berminggu-minggu?", "Mengapa Aomine-kun mengganti nomor telepon?"

Semua pertanyaan itu selalu diartikan sama di kepalanya, _"Mengapa Aomine-kun kabur?"_

Ia selalu berinisiatif untuk pergi lebih dulu dengan alasan klise ketika ia tak mampu menjawab—"Ada urusan.", "Ada yang harus diselesaikan.", "Panggilan mendadak."—yang setelahnya ia hanya berada di dalam kamar dan berdiam diri di sana selama beberapa jam.

Semua hal itu selalu menghantuinya. Menghantuinya beberapa tahun, berpuluh tahun. Terkadang ia tidak bisa tidur. Lebih sering lagi ia hanya memandangi orang-orang di sekitar dan bertanya-tanya apakah kehidupan mereka juga sengsara seperti dirinya, yang setelah kabur dari realita, dia merasa terkekang dan tak bisa pergi.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya harus lepas.

Mungkin ada satu cara.

.

"Tetsu, aku ingin bertemu dengan Satsuki."

"Mendadak sekali, Aomine-kun," Daiki mendengar Tetsuya berkata, "Kapan kau mau bertemu? Mungkin bisa kubuatkan jadwal."

"Secepatnya."

Mereka bertemu sore itu. Satsuki menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin. Daiki tidak tahu apa itu karena dirinya, atau karena keengganan Satsuki, atau memang _karena dirinya_.

Saat itu menjelang musim dingin, dan Satsuki memilih taman yang dekat dengan rumah tempat mereka tinggal waktu kecil dulu. Daiki tidak keberatan. Daiki hanya ingin meminta maaf, dan berharap dia bisa lega, dia bisa lepas dari segala pikiran yang berada di kepalanya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Satsuki." Daiki memberanikan diri. "Aku ..." Begitu sulit untuk diucapkan. Bagaimana cara dia melafalkan maaf? Kenapa hanya ada di ujung lidah?

Satsuki menunggu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Satsuki menunduk. Daiki menunggu. Gilirannya untuk menunggu. Masih tak ada tanggapan.

"Atas semuanya. Atas semua perbuatanku, atas semua hal yang telah kutimpakan kepadamu, _aku minta maaf_. Mungkin itu tidak pernah cukup. Tapi aku minta maaf." Daiki egois. Dia minta maaf hanya ingin menghilangkan beban di tubuhnya. Tak pernah terbersit minta maaf untuk menghilangkan beban di tubuh Satsuki juga.

Satsuki tak menjawab, masih menunduk. Daiki merasa ia masih punya kesempatan untuk bicara. "Dan aku tahu ini terlambat beberapa tahun, dan aku tahu ini akan kedengaran aneh, mungkin kau akan langsung pergi. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Satsuki, dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu, walaupun kau sudah menikah."

Tak ada yang bergerak. Daiki mendekat dan Satsuki mendongak, kemudian mereka berpelukan, mungkin untuk yang pertama kalinya untuk sekian tahun, dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Dengan cepat Satsuki mundur, senyum pahit terpatri di wajah.

"Terima kasih, tapi kautahu, aku sudah mempunyai orang lain, dan aku _bertanggungjawab_ atas dia." Tidak ada lanjutannya. Daiki mengangguk, seolah-olah dia paham. Kemudian Satsuki melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan lebih baik mereka tidak usah bertemu lagi, dan _selamat tinggal_ untuk yang terakhir kali.

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, Daiki akan berpura-pura lewat lagi padahal ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan rumah Satsuki yang baru. Ia tak pernah melihat suaminya, namun pernah ia melihat sosok anaknya yang bertumbuh menjadi remaja, mempunyai wajah yang menantang juga seperti dirinya. Kemudian ia akan melihat terkadang Satsuki berada di pagar rumah, memandangi langit. Daiki biasanya akan dengan cepat pergi dari lokasi.

Ia masih sering bertemu dengan Tetsuya, dan menerima kabar-kabar terbaru, namun kali ini dia sudah mempunyai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Tetsuya.

" _Aku takut."_

Dan ketakutan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang. Ketakutan itu tak pernah hilang; ia takut gagal, ia takut tak cukup baik untuk Satsuki dan anaknya, ia takut akan diri sendiri, ia takut pandangan orang-orang, dan ia selalu takut. Sangat memalukan untuk mengetahui orang seperti dirinya mengalami rasa takut dan terlihat lemah.

Seringkali ia melihat ke belakang, meneliti lagi kesalahan-kesalahannya lalu ia akan membanting sesuatu di apartemen, berusaha untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Selalu begitu dan berulang, ia tak pernah bisa menerima apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

Ia bermimpi mengenai mesin waktu, cara untuk kembali kepada masa lalu, namun ia tak bisa. Tak ada yang bisa.

Pikiran itu tak pernah lepas setelah ia mengatakan maaf dan membalas ucapan Satsuki _aku mencintaimu_ , ia tetap terbelenggu, rantainya tak mau putus. Kepalanya digelayuti awan hitam besar yang siap menghantamnya kapan saja.

Mungkin ia memang pantas menerimanya. Mungkin tidak.

Mungkin. []

.

.

.

#

"Because once you're afraid of one thing,  
you can get scared of a lot of stuff."  
— **Ava Dellaira,** _Love Letters to the Dead_

.

.

.

litost  
(n.) regret and remorse and repentance; a state of agony and torment; or sorrow said to be "created by the sudden sight of one's own memory"

notes:

saya gak pernah buat aomomo angst ;(

fic ini dibuat dengan bantuan soundtrack-soundtrack yang emotional di youtube.

terima kasih sudah mau membaca! c:

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
